1. Technical Field
Aspects and embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for brewing beverages, including coffee.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various systems and methods for brewing coffee are known. Known systems to include, for example, drip brewing systems in which hot water is passed from above through coffee grounds retained in a filter and into a carafe and French press systems in which coffee grounds and hot water are mixed in a container and a water permeable plunger is pressed into the container from above to trap the ground coffee beans at the bottom of the container and provide for brewed coffee to be extracted from above the plunger.